


Daffy Dialogues - Hael's Dream  version 2

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Donkey Shows, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Other, antibiotics, tijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Hael's Dream  version 2

**Hael: In Heaven, I said my prayers, took my vitamins, and served God for eons.  But now, I just want to suck cock.**

          **Do you know where I can find Mandingo?  Did I say Mandingo?  I meant to say a Wendigo.**

**Which way is Tijuana?  I heard they have donkey shows.  It sounds yummy.   Am I evil now, Castiel?**

 

**Castiel: You may be bad, Hael, but you'll always feel good.**

**Supplement your vitamins with antibiotics and see a veterinarian on a regular basis.**

**Don't worry about God, he's busy screwing his sister.**

**Follow your dream, Hael, follow your dream.**

**Oh...and try to steer clear of PETA!**

 


End file.
